Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array substrate. More specifically, the present invention relates to a thin film transistor array substrate and a method for manufacturing the same to prevent light leakage and to compensate for a step between a display region and a non-display region.
Discussion of the Related Art
In accordance with the evolution of information-dependent society, demand for display devices has vastly increased. In response to this demand, in recent years, a variety of display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electro-luminescent displays (ELDs) and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs) are being researched and some thereof are utilized as displays for various devices.
In general, the liquid crystal display device includes a color filter substrate provided with color filters, a thin film transistor array substrate provided with thin film transistors and a liquid crystal cell formed between the color filter substrate and the thin film transistor array substrate. Specifically, in the display region of the thin film transistor array substrate, a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines cross each other to define a plurality of pixel regions and thin film transistors are formed in the respective pixel regions. In addition, color filters formed on the color filter substrate are respectively formed in the pixel regions and light of color corresponding to the color filters are emitted when the thin film transistors are operated.
When a display device is formed by joining the thin film transistor array substrate to the color filter array substrate, light leakage cannot be completely shielded in a non-display region. Accordingly, light leakage is generated in adjacent pixel regions and the non-display region, disadvantageously causing deterioration in display quality.